Just the One Night
by cecidit angeli
Summary: Sherlock and John are on their way to Mummy's house and run out of petrol, the only hotel near is a 'Couples Retreat' and have to stay the night. DISCLAIMER: Don't own BBC Sherlock or any of their characters!


Hello, this is my first fic so go easy on me.

Please read and review (be kind). :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BBC Sherlock or any of their characters.

* * *

As the car drove up to the flat it started to pour down. Rain dripping from the roof tops and drains, making puddles in any dips in the crooked pavement. Thankfully Mycroft always brought his antique umbrella everywhere, even when it was sunny. But it did come in handy sometimes. Opening the old used door he started to walk up the creaking stairs. He came up to meet his brother eye. "Hello Sherlock" Mycroft said narcissistically, turning his body to examine around 221B and it's dull interior, "John". John looked above from his newspaper that looked twice as thick than the usual, giving him a bitter smile. Returning one back he started to walk to his brother who was contently cleaning his violin on the couch. "We need to talk."

Continuing with his cleaning Sherlock didn't notice his brother had taken a seat opposite John. Even though he wasn't looking Sherlock could tell his brothers glare was on him waiting for him to respond.

"And what would you like oh dear brother?" Placing his violin on the coffee table in front of him, he looked up to make eye contact whilst entwining his long tapered fingers together.

"Well your dear brother needs to talk about our dear mother." John placed the newspaper on his lap observing his flat conversation, they only talked about there mother once before all that John knew. Sherlock seemed to always get nervous whenever Mycroft brought up the subject.

"Mummy?"

"Yes me and mummy have been in frequent contact lately and she would love to see you. What has it been 2 years?"

Rolling his eyes Sherlock knew what was coming, what happened every year in Autumn? "The Autumn dinner!"

John was confused, what was 'The Autumn Dinner'? Interjecting the brothers he decided to ask. "Erm… the Autumn Dinner? Care to explain?" Mycroft gave John his usual look to him. You know the one that you can tell he's asking 'why are you so stupid?".

"It's a dinner. Mummy hosts it every year in the autumn obviously. It's to catch up with family and friends." Sherlock said while sliding his hand through his dark tattered locks. John just replied with a simple understanding nod. "Very formal and … sociable."

"Mmm… yes lucky for you John you have got on mummy's radar, you have been invited!" John quickly met Sherlock's eye to say why?

"Sorry but mummy is so looking forward to meet the man who can put up with the infamous Sherlock Holmes." John deeply sighed rubbing his eyes in tiredness.

"Yes well I'm so lucky!" Standing up John put the newspaper on same table as Sherlock's violin. Flashing a quick smile and getting one in response from Sherlock and he made his way upstairs.

Waiting until he heard John slammed his bedroom door, Sherlock had to ask "How does she know about John?" A smile started to appear on his brothers face "Mycroft?"

"Well why wouldn't I tell her? What's there to hide?"

Sherlock stood up and straitened his sharp black suit. Giving him a forced smile "Nothing. Well I'm going to sleep so goodbye."

* * *

Mycroft stood up and marched down the stairs and shouted from the bottom "See you there than, you know when it is."

Opening the door it was still raining, getting his umbrella out he walked to the reflective black car that was waiting for him. Getting in there was a women to welcome him with a phone in one hand. "Mummy texted, will they be coming?"

Looking out of the blacked out window he responded with a simple yes.

* * *

Sherlock had been up since 4 am contemplating the day, so he had been playing the violin for about 2 hours now. John had been lying in his bed for an hour just listening. Nothing else just listening. He loved it when he played for hours on end. It was complete tranquility for the both of them. But Sherlock didn't know he would wake up earlier just to hear him play, and didn't intend on him to find out. Eventually John decided to climb out of his warm sheets. Grabbing his thick wool dressing coat off the peg on the other side of the door he creeped down the wooden stairs. It must of been impossible to go down the stairs in this flat unnoticed. Apply the littlest piece of weight and you could be caught. He thought sod it, he ran down the stairs making as much noise that could wake the whole street up!

Entering the room he gave the man playing a slow symphony on the violin a good morning grin. Swaying towards the kettle he held it up to check if it was full. It wasn't. Filling it up he turned it on pushing the switch to make is boil. "Do you want one?"

Stopping his tune he swiftly brought the violin from his chin to its stand near the window. "Why not?"

Pouring the boiling water in the two mugs he stirred, adding a little bit of milk. Passing one to Sherlock their hands brushed making John jump a bit. Turning around to sit in his seat Sherlock took a sip expecting it to be bad. However it actually tasted good maybe even great. Sitting down John let all his weight onto his old ragged chair. "We have to set off at five o'clock."

"Okay, how are we going to get there?" John questioned.

"Mummy has told Mycroft to bring a car here to drive, I know the way so I'll do it."

John was surprised he had only seen Sherlock drive once, to be honest he didn't know if he could. They got taxi's to go everywhere.

"So what were you playing? On the violin." John looked to the direction of the small instrument sitting on its stand. Following the doctors gaze he looked right back. "Which one?" Giving John a smug grin to tell him that he knew he was listening to the last 6 he had done.

"The one you wer…"

Interrupting mid speech Sherlock explained "I wrote it myself. Takes my mind off things."

John looked impressed "It's… its good."

"Thank you John." Clearing his throat John broke the awkward silence, picking up a newspaper he took a loud sip of his tea and started to read.

* * *

It had been raining all day and the foggy London streets were quiet. You couldn't see the sky from all the disheartening clouds. The roommates had already packed their suitcases for the weekend, stumbling out onto the depressing pavement there was already a car there. It was obviously like every car Mycroft had ever owned, shiny and black making you look like an agent of some sort. Taking the keys from his trouser pocket (which Mycroft gave him earlier that day) Sherlock opened the boot. There wasn't much space but it could fit 2 medium sized suitcases. Jumping into the car they set off at about 4.50, not that he wanted to be early.

Usually whenever the pair where together they could talk about anything, it might be small talk but they would at least communicate. But now in a confined space with hours to go they had nothing. Absolutely nothing. John would think of conversation starters in his head for the past 5 minutes.

'What's your mum like?' or 'Why do you call her mummy?' but nothing seemed appropriate.

Sherlock emptied his throat, tightening his grip on the wheel. John looked over to the man who was sweating. A lot! "Are you alright Sherlock, you're sweating?"

Sherlock took his gaze from the silent road to John. "I don't know what your taking about!"

Letting out a breath John put his hand to Sherlock's forehead not giving a second thought to it. Grinning he took his hand back trying to seem calm. "I'm a doctor Sherlock, take your coat off or you're going to pass out."

Sherlock huffed and shuck his head. John replied with a simple glare there was no need for words you could tell he wasn't going to give up so easily. "Well I can't simply get it off without stopping the car, we are making such good timing."

John just grabbed Sherlock's chest trying to get his coat off. "Erm… J, John. What are you doing?" Sherlock could hardly say he was stuttering a lot. What! Why was he stuttering? Sherlock never stuttered.

"If you're not going to do it yourself, I'll just have to do it for you!" Sherlock kept taking his eyes from John to the road in confusion. Taking his left hand off the wheel he let John peel his trench coat off him. Beckoning Sherlock to take his other hand off the wheel since he had replaced his left safely back on it, Sherlock sighed heavily. Leaning over to grab his sleeve Johns cheek brushed his roommates lips, he didn't seemed to react so he just stayed there. Sherlock moved his head so he could look at the road trying not to think about what just happened. A rush of disappointment ran through John that it didn't last any longer.

"And the scarf!" John put his hand out waiting for him to take it off.

Sherlock tutted and removed his scarf with a huff. "What is it with you and my well-being?"

John had just placed the scarf on his lap and was now fiddling with the fabric; trying to figure out the right words to reply with, he was stuck. So he shrugged keeping his face turned from Sherlock and was now looking out the window feeling the warmth from the scarf in his palm.

They had been travelling for around an hour now and nothing much else happened. John was still playing with the scarf and Sherlock's gaze was only on the road. Suddenly the car was slowly stopping and coming to a halt. Gazing at the fuel light he leant back in his seat putting his hands to his eyes.

"Nooo… no. Why?"

John started to look around "Erm... Sherlock why have we stopped? In the middle of the country side!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and opened his door getting out of the small vehicle. "Fuel, Mycroft said it was full but I didn't check"

Copying his roommate John got out of the car is well, his bone clicking as he stretched. "Are you telling me we have no fuel and are stuck in the middle of god knows where?"

"Yes." Sherlock replied instantly.

"Thanks for the hesitation!"

"Well what do you want me to say? Oh John we haven't ran out of fuel I just thought we could stay and look at the beautiful weeds!" Sherlock rolled his eyes opening the back of the car.

"What are you doing?"

Placing both of there bags on the floor Sherlock locked the car and started walking down the road. John hesitated on what to do so ran to get his suitcase and tried to catch up with the mans long strides. "Sherlock!"

"There is a hotel just down here will only take us seven eight minutes."

"Why can't we just call …"

"No signal around here we will just have to stay the night and be there the early hours of tomorrow."

It took them about 10 minutes to get to the hotel. It was a cottage and had bright colourful flower beds all over. There was a vegetable and fruit garden at the side of it situated among huge trees. The sign on it read, 'Couples retreat', John saw this instantly, eyes growing wide. "Couples retreat!"

"It's the only one unless you want to go to the next closest one 36 minutes away." John started to feel the cold and it was apparently supposed to snow to night.

"We will have to act as a couple for just the one night. They accept no others."

John contemplated the idea. Nothing would happen. It could be fun. Wait no it wouldn't.

"Well, we could try?"

Sherlock's mouth started to turn up at the corners "Already tried it before."


End file.
